


Aftercare

by lorir_writes



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Based on the prompt: Tumblr Choices December Challenge 2019 - Day Sixteen (Candles)
Relationships: Cal Lowell/Main Character (Bloodbound)/Jax Matsuo
Kudos: 4





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Tumblr Choices December Challenge 2019 - Day Sixteen (Candles)

The moonlight enters Amy’s dimly lit room as low guttural grunts and moans reverberate on the walls. Standing on all fours on her bed, she bobs her head up and down Cal’s member, massaging his balls as she goes lower. She looks up at him and watches her every move unleash the wolf in him.

“Damn, Amy,” Cal hisses, tangling his fingers into her hair while she takes all of him in her mouth. “I’m not going to last much longer if you keep doing this.”

She pulls away, coming up for air and smiles slyly at him, her hands still working on him. “Me neither… Ah!” She pants, closing her eyes at the feeling of Jax rocking his hips, slamming deep and fast into her.

He grips her by the waist, fingers sinking to his flesh while Amy sucks Cal’s manhood in tandem with his thrusts. “You feel too good,” Jax groans.

Her lips press around Cal’s member as her pussy clenches around Jax’s cock. Her legs start to tremble while heat spreads all over her body, taking over her senses, pushing her closer to the edge.

“You’re so ready to come, aren’t you?” Cal asks.

She gestures with her hand to say yes without stopping.

He smirks and locks eyes with Jax, who smiles back as he forcefully rams into Amy, seeking release as well. The smell of her body blended with Jax’s and his own drives the wolf in him wild and he pushes himself further into her mouth, roaring as he spills his seed into her.

Almost instantly, she pulls away and whimpers, coming as she swallows the last of his seed while a low grunt escapes Jax’s mouth and he comes inside her as well.

Cal makes room for the two of them in bed and smiles. “Wow, Amy…” he says, trying to catch his breath. “You really are something else, you know.”

“I told you. Life is never boring with her,” Jax says as he turns to the side and brushes Amy’s hair away from her face.

The three of them laugh.

“Alright, time to get cleaned up,” Cal sits up and gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Amy shifts on the bed, wraps an arm around Jax and sighs contently. “I could stay like this forever.”

“Yeah, I know you could, but you won’t. You need to get cleaned up more than Cal and I do.”

“No…” She rubs one hand on one of her eyes and stifles a yawn. “I’ll just use my feminine wipes and it’ll be fine.”

“Don’t be lazy. You need proper cleanup. Come on,” Jax bends down to pick up Amy in his arms and carries her to the bathroom.

“But I don’t want to take a shower,” she whines.

“Who said anything about showers?” Jax smiles and knocks on the bathroom door. “Hey, wolfman! Is it ready?” He asks.

“Yeah! Bring her in.” Cal shouts back.

“What are you—” Amy trails off as her eyes scan around the bathroom. Vanilla scented candles perfume the air and pink rose petals and vases with her favorite flowers embellish the place. Fluffy clean towels and one of her nightgowns are folded on the sink. On a side table, a glass of water, sparkling wine and strawberries.

Next to the bathtub, Cal adds bath oils and salts then turns to her. “All set, lovely.”

She glances between Cal and Jax and smiles timidly. “You didn’t have to do this…”

“First of all, yes, we have to. Aftercare is mandatory,” Jax corrects. “Second of all, you had a rough week and deserve some relaxation.”

“But—”

“You’re welcome, Amy,” a wolfish grin plays on Cal’s lips.

“We already used your favorite bath products and we know you hate wasting them, so you can’t say no to us,” Jax gives her a knowing smile.

Shaking her head while fighting the urge to laugh, Amy ties her hair into a messy bun and she steps into the bathtub filled with warm water.

“How’s the water?” Cal asks.

“It’s great. I can’t believe you guys learned how to use my bath products.”

“After some failed tests and a lot of time googling, eventually we figured it out,” Jax explains staring at Cal, who rolls his eyes.

Amy giggles.“I appreciate the effort, guys. Thank you.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to smell the combination of sweets fragrances in the air. When her eyes open, she stared at the two of them taking a seat on the edge.

"What?” Jax furrows his brows.

“Won’t you join me?”

“Amy, the three of us won’t fit in the tub,” Cal explains.

“It isn’t aftercare if you can’t stay with me. And I want you both in the tub with me.”

Jax glances at Cal and shrugs. “If he breaks the tub, he’ll buy a new one for you,” he teases, gets in and lifts Amy just enough to pull her on his lap.

“Why would I break the tub, Bloodsucker? You’re the cranky one here,” Cal sneers as he steps into the tub, adjusting himself as he sits across from Jax and Amy.

“You’re the one who turns into a big smelly dog out of nowhere,” Jax smirks.

“This is all really cute and you both know I love it, but I was promised a _relaxing_ moment, so knock it off,” she commands.

Both men chuckle and begin to give her massages, Jax undoing the knots on her shoulders and back while Cal kneads the sole of her feet and her ankles, playfully tickling her from time to time. Soon, she is fast asleep in Jax’s arms.

“I knew she wouldn’t last long. She was exhausted,” Cal says.

“It’s alright. She needed that.” Jax carefully maneuvers her in his arms and gets out of the tub.

After drying off and putting on their clothes, they lie her on the bed and join her, tangling arms and legs together as they drift off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
